Sina
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: A pior coisa em ser gay e ter um namorado não é apresentá-lo à família ou apresentá-lo aos amigos. É apresentá-lo às garotas que você sabe que te amam ou que foram suas ex's. x HOOZUKI SUIGETSU/UCHIHA SASUKE/HOOZUKI SUIGETSU, presente para yeahrebecca x


**Sumário: **A pior coisa em ser gay e ter um namorado não é apresentá-lo à família ou apresentá-lo aos amigos. É apresentá-lo às garotas que você sabe que te amam ou que foram suas ex's.

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas seria engraçado se pertencesse 8D**

**Fanfic betada por Anne Asakura.**

**Fanfic de presente para yeahrebecca

* * *

  
**

**Sina

* * *

**

_Eu posso ser tão má quanto eu quiser ser  
Eu sou mesmo capaz de qualquer coisa  
Eu posso te cortar em pedaços  
Quando o meu coração está... Partido_

_-_

Pink, "Please don't leave me" (Tradução)

* * *

A primeira coisa que você percebe quando está interessado em um homem, é que você é gay. Não é nem bissexual, é gay de vez e muitos se envergonham por isso. Às vezes nem é pelo fato de ser homossexual (_como pessoas mais tímidas falariam_), é em como vai ser apresentado.

Quando eu voltava para minha cidade natal, com Suigetsu me encarando com um sorriso de "vai ficar tudo bem, eu juro", eu sabia que ele estava mentindo. Mesmo que ele não soubesse disso.

E eu sempre estou certo.

**X**

O primeiro passo no aeroporto, fora do avião e sem o aço imenso e preparado para te levar de volta à Tóquio em alguns segundos apenas, é sempre o mais difícil. Porque você não sente o carpete, você sente o asfalto duro e frio e sabe que, de um jeito ou de outro, ele vai te dar um abraço poderoso quando levar um soco, preconceituoso ou não.

E eu ia levar muitos.

Eu parecia um robô de filme antigo e ridículo, andando duro e um pouco – _muito_ – preocupado. Suigetsu sabia que isso ia ocorrer assim que eu disse que minha pressão estava caindo – uma hora antes de nós decolarmos para a nossa cidade natal – e fez o que todo bom namorado faria : segurou em meu braço e cravou as unhas o mais forte possível, para que eu me acalmasse, e me xingou de várias coisas tão alto que as pessoas nos encararam assustadas, a viagem inteira.

Certo, ele não é o exemplo de pessoa romântica, mas ainda é uma boa pessoa; ou é o que a ficha criminal totalmente limpa dele diz. E ele estava tentando me ajudar, e me acalmar. Ou assim espero.

"Vamos, Sasuke, caralho" Ele sussurrou para mim, enquanto estávamos próximos do prédio do aeroporto. "Seu irmão tem um namorado também, não é? Então não tem problema".

Mas eu não estava preocupado com Itachi. …Ok, só um pouco, mas não era por ele ser gay ou não, ou me entender ou não. Era por causa de Suigetsu mesmo. E o que eu mais temia ocorreu.

"Bem-vindo de volta, Sasuke". Itachi me disse, com um sorriso educado, enquanto sua mão tocava de maneira íntima o ombro de Sai, o namorado dele que, literalmente, o tirou do armário. Sai também me deu um sorriso gentil. E continuou assim até que eles tirassem os olhos do irmão e colega de classe que cresceu e se tornou um homem (_gay_), e encarassem a pessoa ao meu lado.

Houve um silêncio incômodo. Não daqueles de 'Eu não sei o que dizer para o seu namorado', mas sim um bem 'Como assim ele é seu namorado?'.

Veja bem, Suigetsu, por mais gentil que seja (_e eu ainda estou me acostumando em não ver suas falhas_), parece meio assustador. Eu não sei se é pelo cabelo claríssimo ou pelos dentes meio parecidos com o de um tubarão ou pelo rosto pouco amigável ou pelo simples fato de que, quando ele sorria, ele parecia a reencarnação de Vlad Tepes, o Draculea¹.

Em um momento, ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada e simplesmente jogou sua mala no chão de maneira pouco educada – o que fez assustar até os transeuntes que passavam por nós – e deu um sorriso eu-vou-te-comer-ao-molho-pardo e disse, curto e grosso e talvez um pouco muito seguro de si:

"Sou Suigetsu". E não foi preciso dizer seu sobrenome e nem se apresentar como meu companheiro. Era um 'Sou Suigetsu' cretino e filha da puta que piorou a situação.

'O certinho e o delinqüente' sempre me soou novela mexicana, mas, nos olhos vermelhos (_agora opacos_) de Itachi, era o que ele via.

**X**

A cidade não mudou em nada. Ela continua naquela divisão cretina entre natureza e tecnologia que deixa a vida de jovens aspirantes a pessoas de sucesso numa morbidez imensa. Em Konoha, ou você é um amante da natureza, ou você é um empresário rico, ou você não liga para nada. E eu tenho amigos de todos os tipos e me tornaria um deles se eu não tivesse fugido.

Quando eu fui para Tóquio, eu realmente achava que a juventude que viria depois de mim pensaria que eu fosse como um herói, pois fugi de meu cruel destino e que me veriam como um exemplo a ser seguido e blábláblá. Mas considerando que eu virei _gay_, acho que eles vão apenas se desanimar e preferir ficar na pacata e minúscula cidade que continha como principal fonte de energia, a morbidez do tédio.

Falando em morbidez, a viagem de carro para a mansão Uchiha foi pior que um funeral. Havia um silêncio pairando no ar que sugava toda a minha vida e vontade de continuar com aquilo. Eu fazia apenas pela minha mãe, que só faltou perguntar quando eu teria um filho com ele.

Itachi dirigia como o robô de filme antigo e ridículo, assim como eu estava quando desci do avião. Sai encarava com ar de tédio a paisagem e aposto que ele estava reprimindo a vontade de ligar para o Naruto e contar que o seu melhor amigo havia virado a _puta_ de um traficante, como naqueles filmes americanos em que diziam que as vagabundas aprendiam no , ignoremos o fato de que a minha personalidade me permite ser o homem da relação, e fiquemos apenas com a aparência de Suigetsu.

Suigetsu, por outro lado, mantinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto me dizia o quanto a cidade era bonita (_e em francês "Um fim de mundo esse aqui! Caralho Sasuke! Como um cara bom de cama como você cresceu aqui?"_). Ainda bem que Itachi não entende francês. Ou eu torço para que não.

Porém, tudo piorou quando ele entrelaçou os dedos finos de sua mão aos meus. Não que eu goste, mas se for para acalmar a língua francesa dele, eu fazia de tudo, menos sexo. O problema é que quando ele fez isso, do nada, Itachi _errou_ a linha reta que ele estava fazendo e saiu da estrada, quase batendo num caminhão.

"PORRA, O QUE FOI ISSO?!?" Suigetsu me grita, em japonês mesmo. Itachi, incrivelmente descabelado, apenas disse ao meu namorado que ele não devia falar palavrões com tão pouca idade – e quando vinte e cinco anos viraram adolescência, eu não sei. Eu o encarei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e sei que Sai fez o mesmo.

"_Como se esse desgraçado não falasse palavrão enquanto fode a puta dele_". E nessa hora eu agradeço por Itachi nunca ter se interessado por línguas. Porque senão eu estava fodido demais para _pensar_.

"_Cale a boca, idiota_". Eu sussurrei, em francês mesmo.

"_Não me mande calar a boca"._

"_Se você não calar a boca, eu mesmo calo ela para você!"_.

"_Então vem, sua puta desgraçada, que eu te arrebento aqui mesmo"_.

"_Rá, eu sou puta? Você não diz isso quando geme meu nome_".

"_Porque eu sou caridoso com você, sabe? Eu não quero dizer que você é péssimo"._

_"Não foi o que você disse, agora a pouco, seu desgraçado"._

_"Eu sei mentir, sabia?"_

_"Não sabia que dava para mentir na cama..."_

_"Claro que dá, você sabe fazer isso muito bem com esse seu pi-..."_

"Querem parar de discutir em francês?" Sussurrou Itachi, da mesma maneira que um condenado à forca falaria com a sua amada pela última vez. "Estão me dando dor de cabeça".

E ficamos em silêncio. Certo, não é uma boa idéia discutir em uma língua estrangeira, mas é melhor que discutir em japonês. E naquela hora nós dois estávamos um tanto estressados, então o calor do momento fez com que nos atiçássemos com palavrões, acho eu.

A culpa principal disso, concluo eu, agora, é que a mansão Uchiha pôde ser vista, metros à frente. Sem poder evitar, nós dois engolimos em seco.

**X**

Eu realmente não entendia, e até agora não entendo, por que eu estava tão assustado. Era apenas minha mãe, Mikoto, e não o tio (_ou avô, não sei_) Madara. Se fosse esse doente aí, a primeira coisa que ele faria era me dar uma chave do meu novo quarto de motel particular, cheio de fetiches estranhos, que ele diria para usar com proveito.

Mas como nossa mãe era normal, ela apenas nos brindou com um sorriso e cumprimentou Suigetsu com um pequeno apertar de mãos, antes de elogiá-lo. Ele deu o sorriso mais ameno que pôde – e que causou em Itachi um arrepio, e que o fez sussurrar uma coisa parecida com "Ele está namorando um Kisame, Sai" para o namorado.

Minha mãe sinceramente levou isso melhor do que quando ela levou o relacionamento de Itachi. Mesmo que tenha gostado de Sai e feito elogios a ele, quase teve um derrame quando descobriu que os dois já mantinham relacionamentos sexuais, sendo que ele ainda era menor de idade. Como eu e ele já tínhamos mais idade, acho que isso apenas lhe proporcionou um relacionamento estável com Suigetsu.

"Você parece ser um ótimo rapaz". Ela sussurrou durante o almoço. E eu vi Sai afogar naquele mesmo instante.

"Obrigado. E eu não tenho ficha criminal, porque o Sasuke fez questão de investigar antes".

Ela riu da brincadeira e ele a acompanhou. Mas Itachi – que acudia um Sai roxo – apenas me encarou surpreso e eu dei de ombros.

As pessoas surpreendem.

**X**

O sorriso de Naruto já dizia que, como eu temia, Sai lhe contara a história da puta e etc. Dei apenas um olhar gélido que dizia muito bem que eu podia provar o contrário, mas o idiota não percebeu. Em compensação, Kiba e Shikamaru se afastaram como se eu fosse um estuprador.

Cuidado com os Uchihas, afinal.

De início, o Suigetsu não estava ali. Ele fora em alguma loja de revistinhas comprar algum quadrinho nerd e disse que, de algum jeito, me encontraria num lugar fácil. O bom dos parques de Konoha é que eles são menores que as árvores nas ruas.

Ficamos ali, na mesma praça de sempre, tomando sorvete e dizendo coisas interessantes. Como, por exemplo, Sakura, uma amiga apaixonada por mim, na infância, estava namorando Naruto e ele ia pedi-la em casamento. Que coisa linda, eu disse a ele. E depois eu sou a puta da relação, pensei para mim mesmo.

Não que eu odeie a Sakura, mas... Bom, eu odeio a Sakura. Ela é irritante e tem uma força pior que a da velha bêbada com quem ela aprendia aulas de enfermagem e eu sei que engolir a comida dela é tão ruim quanto ser torturado. Aliás, deve ser a mesma coisa. Aposto que ela as vende para o Iraque ou Sadam Hussein – ou para os dois.

Pois bem, eu ouvi mais algumas coisas, como, por exemplo, o simples fato de que Kankurou, um amigo nosso de uma escola interna – Suna alguma coisa – se engraçou com um professor que ganhou um prêmio importante na literatura e que os dois têm um relacionamento agradável.

E depois eu sou o gay.

A conversa caminhou leve e solta como uma borboleta (_e quando você se torna gay, eu notei, você não liga mais em dizer isso, para você mesmo, claro_), até que Suigetsu chegou. Ele me chamou com um grito e acenou, correndo. Eu apenas sorri de volta e o apresentei aos meus amigos.

Sem beijos, nem abraços, nem nada. Como se fôssemos amigos e só. Isso pareceu agradar aos outros, o que foi bom. Ele logo conseguiu se enturmar. Até o Shino lhe fazia perguntas – embora mais "Como você está? E a família?", ou coisas mais educadas. Era como se ele fosse um amigo de infância, como eu era para eles. Acho que isso animou mais Suigetsu.

Até Naruto, o parvo, vir com uma de suas perguntas de asno.

"Hey, na relação de vocês, quem fica por baixo?". O sorriso sacana dele apenas deixou os outros meio... Meio. Eles hesitaram e pareceram se afastar – não pela pergunta, mas pelo meu olhar de eu-vou-te-matar-hoje-seu-corno, que ele mais uma vez ignorou.

Suigetsu, que sabia muito bem o que era uma provocação, apenas deu um sorriso mais malicioso do tipo oi-vou-te-estuprar-beijos (_ou como uma garota certa vez me disse, exatamente com essas palavras e que naquele instante eu vi que era sério_) e retrucou, em alto, bom som, e cheio de orgulho:

"É rala-e-rola, _mon cher_".

O silêncio que veio por todas as partes foi pior que o de Itachi e Sai. Meus amigos simplesmente pararam no tempo, enquanto Naruto tentava compreender o que a expressão significava em seu dicionário limitado de homossexualismo, e Suigetsu encarava uma formiga que caminhava por eles, como se o que tivesse dito fosse normal.

Eu apenas escondi meu rosto em minha mão.

Nunca mais eu poria meus pés naquela cidade, novamente.

Nem por decreto.

**X**

Mesmo depois das conversas falhas e dos silêncios, essa não foi a pior parte da minha visita – que de uma semana virou apenas um dia e meio, _mesmo._

A pior parte foi falar com as meninas. Bom, parte delas. Porque Temari me disse um belo 'Fique com o Kankurou então, que aquele Sasori não presta', pois segundo a mesma, era um relacionamento de mais de vinte anos de diferença – e Suigetsu disse que isso era um vampiro, e não um papa-anjo e me fez rir.

Hinata e Tenten me disseram apenas que eu seria muito feliz, porque eu era uma boa pessoa. Suigetsu riu disso, e eu não sei por quê. Mas não tinha problema porque se eu falasse com o Madara, ele não brincaria mais comigo, desse jeito, claro.

Da Tatuya e da Kin – que já eram um casal como eu e o Suigetsu desde a oitava série – apenas viraram e me disseram:

"'Tá. E o que essa porra tem a ver com a gente?" Antes de desligar na minha cara. Suigetsu riu de novo e murmurou algo como 'Seus amigos são legais'.

Ele nunca mais disse isso quando viu as últimas três.

**X**

Ino estava fazendo um lindo arranjo de flores – embora eu odeie flores – quando me viu entrar.

"Sasuke-kun! Há quanto tempo!" E pulou em mim, de um jeito que fez minhas pernas fraquejarem. Ela estava gorda, eu tinha certeza. Ela disse muita _merda mesmo_. Falava alto sobre como estava feliz em me ver bem, mas me passava cantadas aos sussurros.

Porém ela só notou Suigetsu quando o mesmo tossiu de maneira falsa. Seus olhos azuis claros brilharam em questões de segundos e ela logo foi se apresentando, toda casta. Eu troquei olhares com meu namorado e então ele deu um sorriso calmo a ela.

"Sou Yamanaka Ino, é um prazer conhecer um amigo de Sasuke". E uma pausa que ela usou para mudar um pouco a posição de seu corpo e aumentar seu busto. "Principalmente os bonitos".

Ok, eu não sou ciumento, mas concordo que eu mesmo queria surrá-la. Ela não tem simancol. Nem um pouco.

"Fico feliz que me ache bonito". Suigetsu sussurrou em um tom falso de flerte que me fez sorrir, como sempre. "Você tem a mesma opinião do Sasuke".

Não, eu não o acho bonito. Acho-o atraente, o que é diferente (_e menos gay, ainda que eu seja gay __mesmo_), mas confesso que deixei escapar um riso minúsculo quando ela olhou rápido para ele e para mim, várias vezes. Seu olhar perdido e olhar de 'O que você disse?' apenas me fez morder meu lábio inferior e avançar, de maneira feroz e sedutora, em Suigetsu.

Juntei minha boca com a de Suigetsu de modo tão sincronizado que acho que pareceu que tínhamos planejado. Bom, isso eu posso dizer que não fizemos, mas se uma _vadia_ desse em cima de você ou do seu namorado, acho que você faria a mesma coisa. E o problema nem foi esse. O problema foi que eu me senti _ótimo_ fazendo isso, como se fosse uma vingança de anos, um ato que me libertaria de um ódio mortal ou coisa parecida. Acho que é isso o que chamam de vendetta.

Bom, não importa, pois no momento em que eu perdi minha língua na boca de Suigetsu, não pude evitar em sorrir e fechar os olhos. Está certo que eu me demorei no beijo de propósito, porém se eu quero vingança – acho que por todas as cantadas, os pulos em meu pescoço e o jeito egoísta e narcisista de Ino – eu deveria fazer bem feito. E confesso que foi um prazer imenso não olhar no rosto dela e dar apenas um sorriso de 'Sou gay, e daí?' e ir embora.

Mas também eu não olhei para trás quando saí de sua loja, com medo de que eu visse alguém perder a sanidade por _me _perder para um homem.

"Ela vai te odiar pelo resto da sua vida". Suigetsu sussurrou, rindo, mas também sem olhar para trás.

Duvido muito.

"Duvido muito. Mas sei que ela vai te odiar. Porque ninguém pode me odiar".

Suigetsu me cortou com um olhar reprovador. Não posso fazer nada se sou bonito e atraente.

"Achei seu irmão mais sexy".

…E aí vem uma parte estranha: misteriosamente, meu pé apareceu na frente dele e ele caiu vergonhosamente no chão.

**X**

Com a Karin, as coisas foram aparentemente mais simples. Liguei para ela com o número que Naruto havia me dado, e ela me disse que estava trabalhando na rede de livrarias Hyuuga, toda animada. Segundo ela, era um trabalho de férias, porque ela ainda estava na faculdade por preferir viajar como mochileiro na Europa por dois anos e conhecer algumas línguas para, enfim, trabalhar em uma empresa de tradução, em Tóquio. Como eu, ela também sempre foi ambiciosa e, como eu, seria teimosa até conseguir o que queria.

Chegando lá, ela me deu um sorriso, perguntou como eu estava e, como sendo minha ex-namorada, questionou-me sobre alguma nova conquista. Eu apenas disse que sim e apontei para o Suigetsu.

Então houve um silêncio mórbido. Não daqueles normais, que estavam ocorrendo bastante em minha vida, mas do tipo que você se assusta. E eu fiquei assustado e Suigetsu também. Tanto que ele deu uma desculpa de que estávamos atrasados e nós saímos com pressa. Obviamente ela se recuperou no meio do caminho e disse que precisava ir a um lugar, desculpando-se por não poder nos acompanhar até a saída.

Então, virando-se para uma sala restrita, bem no fundo da loja, ela se foi e nós tomamos o caminho oposto o mais rápido possível.

Lembram-se do "aparentemente" ali em cima? Pois é. Não fomos rápidos o bastante e, antes de nossos pés tocarem a calçada, um grito agonizante que parecia mais de animais no abate, ecoou, perfurando o tímpano de todos com sua cólera de ex-namorada de um gay.

…As aparências enganam, não?

**X**

Depois da Karin nós, amedrontados, fomos ver a Sakura. A minha idéia principal era conversar com todos num dia, apresentar o Suigetsu e, depois, passar o resto da semana apenas almoçando com todos e sabendo das novidades. Mas o plano falhou miseravelmente, porque eu só consegui marcar com os meus amigos e com a Hinata e a Tenten, mesmo.

_E_ o plano foi cancelado após o último encontro.

_Haruno Sakura_.

Até Suigetsu estava apreensivo.

Certo, nunca foi novidade que a Sakura estava apaixonada por mim enquanto eu estava por aqui. E não foi novidade que, quando eu me mudei, ela ficou tão depressiva que enchia meu celular de idiotices, como recados de "Eu sinto sua falta" ou de "Eu vou me matar se você não voltar". Até rolou um boato, na faculdade, que eu havia deixado minha ex-namorada obsessiva para trás.

Obsessiva era pouco. Durante meu namoro com Karin, as duas se bateram _diversas _vezes e eu sempre tinha de escolher ajudar minha amiga de infância que dava uma de perseguidora maníaca digna de _Misery_² ou minha namorada muito parecida comigo.

…Eu optava por ficar com Shino na biblioteca, conversando sobre insetos e Star Wars. Mesmo que eu mais falasse que ouvisse – tudo para ignorar o som dos gritos de "_PEGA ESSA VACA QUE ESTÁ NAMORANDO O UCHIHA, HARUNO"_.

Bom, o fim foi que eu acabei trocando de celular, aumentando ainda mais os boatos na faculdade, e que só entreguei a eles quando minha mãe, a única que o tinha em Konoha, me disse que Sakura estava namorando o Naruto.

Confesso que foi graças a isso que eu conheci o Suigetsu. Ele foi tirar uma com a minha cara e eu falei uma bobagem e ele tentou me derrubar da escada e...

...Bom, o resto não importa. Mas, naquele momento, tudo voltou a minha mente. Até mesmo a minha infância, como se eu estivesse para morrer.

**X**

Ela me deu um sorriso cativante, fazendo questão de exibir o diamante em seu dedo – o que fez com que Suigetsu sussurrasse no meu ouvido que queria um desses, bem meloso, só para que eu risse – como se estivesse me dizendo que me superou e que era feliz. Bom, problema dela, porque eu também estava feliz.

Sakura me disse uma ou duas coisas, até que o que ela realmente queria saber veio:

"Mas, Sasuke, por que queria me ver hoje?"

Eu sabia. E a voz dela parecia animada demais. Não estou dizendo que ela estava usando o Naruto, mas quando uma mulher descobre que o cara que ela gostava anteriormente de seu noivo vem falar com a mesma, alguma coisa boa é.

No meu caso, não era tão boa assim.

"Ah, é que eu vim apresentar..." E a minha voz morreu.

Chamem-me de covarde, porque eu perdi a coragem. E essa porra ainda rima, o que é um cúmulo.

Mas sim, eu literalmente me acovardei naquele momento, com medo de que alguma coisa fosse acontecer comigo e com Suigetsu – mais comigo, é claro.

Suigetsu me encarou de soslaio, com o mesmo olhar que ele usa quando quer, bem, ficar por cima. Eu apenas desviei, dizendo com meus atos que eu não conseguia. Ele suspirou, derrotado, e então sussurrou:

"Ele veio aqui para me apresentar para você". Sua voz era cortante e eu quase o chutei. Precisa ser sutil com essa mulher, que ela bate melhor que muito macho alfa de Tóquio.

Os olhos dela ficaram confusos e ela deu um sorriso que dizia claramente que não tinha entendido. Suigetsu, hesitante por um único momento, apenas ergueu a mão a ela, como se esperasse que ela correspondesse e disse, mais frio que nunca:

" Sou o namorado do Sasuke".

E silêncio.

Um silêncio muito pior que o de Itachi e Sai.

Muito pior que o de Naruto e os outros.

Muito pior que o de Ino quando nós nos beijávamos.

Muito, mas _**muito**_ pior que o de Karin.

Era um silêncio monstruosamente _assassino_.

E então veio o sorriso estilo Coringa e ela se sentou, tremendo um pouco.

"Entendi". E fechou os olhos, dando ênfase ao sorriso de assassino profissional, sádico e louco. "Felicidade para... Os..." E a voz morreu.

"Temos que pegar um vôo". Disse, de repente. "Desculpe, mas temos de ir". E peguei o braço de Suigetsu, que parecia uma criança perdida no shopping.

"Sim". Gaguejou o meu namorado. "N-Nós temos de..."

Mas um soco simples na mesa ecoou e o cortou. O sorriso se alargou e nós vimos a madeira, antes resistente, se quebrar. Ela não queria ouvir Suigetsu.

E eu não queria ouvi-la.

Sakura, no entanto, abriu a boca, ainda com os olhos fechados – e eu notei as sobrancelhas dela tremerem como se ela estivesse prestes a gritar, mas se controlando (_e falhando miseravelmente_) para não fazê-lo.

Antes de abrir os olhos, nós já havíamos partido, correndo como garotas de filmes americanos de terror. E até deixamos a porta aberta para que ela visse a minha derrota.

Minha grande, assustadora e humilhante derrota.

**X**

Enquanto corríamos, eu decidi que era melhor nós irmos com o avião dos Uchiha. Eu preferi, na vinda, utilizar um avião normal, apenas para não movimentar meu irmão e a empresa. Mas, para nossa fuga, eu liguei imediatamente para o celular de Itachi, e Sai atendeu.

"O que você quer?" A voz dele não parecia nada feliz em me ouvir. E o que ocorreu em seguida explicou bastante.

"Preciso do avião dos Uchiha para agora".

"O que raios você fez?"

"A Sakura..."

E silêncio. Deduzi que ele deduziu e que arrepiou-se. E então veio a estranha – para mim, irmão de Itachi – ao fundo.

_Itachi, acione seus pilotos de avião._

_O quê? Por quê? O que meu irmão fez?_

_Está para morrer, agora sai __daí__ e acione-os e..._

_Ele pode esperar._

_Itachi, agora._

_Mas Sai..._

_Agora Itachi._

_Nem tente me dar ordens que eu_...

E então um baque no chão, bem estridente que Suigetsu ouviu e me pediu para ligar o viva-voz.

_PORRA, O QUE FOI ISSO?_

E eu nunca ouvira meu irmão dizer um palavrão em sua vida.

_Eu disse que era para você ter saído?_

_PRECISAVA ME DERRUBAR DA __CAMA__?_

_Cale a boca e faça o que eu disse._

_Não faço mesmo._

_…Itachi..._

_Não faço._

_...Certo._ – e um silêncio engraçado – _Vou dormir no outro quarto._

_O QUÊ?_

_Você me ouviu bem. Agora faça o que eu disse ou teremos mais uma crise que virá com uma greve e teremos de ir na terapeuta para casais_.

_Mas a Konan sempre fica do seu lado e..._

_Itachi!_

E acho que perceberam que o celular estava ligado, porque desligaram na hora.

"Sabe Sasuke... Seu irmão pode ser o que _fode_" E falou em francês, porque uma velhinha – que também ouviu o que ouvimos – estava nos encarando assustada. "Mas ele não é o macho-alfa da Organização".

Eu apenas ri.

**X**

Respiro fundo, após falar cancelar com todos os meus amigos os almoços e encontros, e encosto minha cabeça na poltrona do avião, balançando levemente a minha vodka que se encontra em minha mão direita.

Encarou de soslaio Suigetsu, que está meio pensativo demais.

"Que foi?" Pergunto.

"Sabe, Sasuke... Acho que não foi tão ruim assim".

Ah não?!

"Ah não?!"

"É. Foi sinceramente normal. Menos a tal de Tatuya e a tal de Kin. Elas foram assustadoras".

Sorrio.

"Talvez você esteja certo". Notem o talvez.

Uma pausa leve se sucede e eu acho estranho. Bom, mas já que estamos em silêncio, eu posso bebericar, mais uma vez, da minha vodka-melhor-que-o-Superman-para-salvar-o-dia.

"Mal posso esperar para você conhecer minha família".

…³

"ECA, SASUKE! QUE PORRA! NÃO COSPE ESSAS MERDA PARA CIMA DE MIM!"

"COMO ASSIM 'CONHECER MINHA FAMÍLIA'? VOCÊ ESTÁ DROGADO? ACABEI DE PASSAR PELA PIOR EXPERIÊNCIA DA MINHA VIDA E VOCÊ QUER MAIS? AH, VÁ A MERDA!"

"PORRA, SE EU POSSO CONHECER A SUA FAMÍLIA, VOCÊ PODE CONHECER A MINHA!"

"A MINHA FAMÍLIA NÃO TEM PEDÓFILOS MAFIOSOS!"

"DESCULPE SE MEU TIO ZABUZA RESOLVEU CATAR UM GAROTINHO NO PASSADO E QUANDO ELE CRESCEU, DECIDIU CATAR ELE DE VEZ E DE OUTRAS MANEIRAS! E ELE TEM A NOSSA IDADE E VOCÊ NÃO VIU PROBLEMAS COM SEU IRMÃO E O SAI!"

"CALA A BOCA QUE EU PRECISEI DE TERAPIA PARA SUPERAR O FATO DE QUE MEU IRMÃO CATOU ALGUÉM PARECIDO COMIGO E DA MINHA IDADE!"

"NÃO SEJA EGOCÊNTRICO QUE O SAI É MAIS GOSTOSO QUE VOCÊ!"

"REPITA ISSO SEU DESGRAÇADO!"

"REPITO MESMO!"

**X**

Ok, nós discutimos até perdermos o fôlego e depois acabamos terminando com nossos pulmões num beijo que virou outras coisas.

De um jeito cômico, Suigetsu resolveu ficar por baixo e incrivelmente me convenceu de ir visitar sua família. Só que ele não precisou fazer greve e nem precisou me derrubar da cama (_ainda mais porque era uma poltrona reclinável pouco confortável, mas que nos deixou numa posição digna_).

Incrivelmente – ou coincidentemente, você que escolha – eu fiz a mesma coisa para convencê-lo.

Não sei se é porque a posição mais _feminina _faz com que sejamos mais influentes, ou se é simplesmente porque o sexo é ótimo, o fato é que eu sinto que isso terá uma continuação...

* * *

¹ - Vlad Tepes III, ou Vlad III, o Empalador, foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o homem que originou Drácula, de Bram Stocker.

² - "Misery" é um livro de Stephen King que não chegou aqui, mas que é conhecido como um filme chamado "Insana Obsessão", se alguém não se lembra, pensem no novo clipe da Pink "Please don't leave me", é basicamente a mesma coisa.

³ - É tecnicamente, o Sasuke cuspindo a sua bebida.

* * *

**N/A.:** Antes que me perguntem: **Não, porra. Não haverá continuação**.

Sim, o nome da fanfic não tem nada a ver com ela. Mas eu não tinha nada melhor para colocar. Sim, eu sou péssima com humor. E sim, o Sasuke, a fic toda, não percebe que ele pode ser bi. Ele mesmo engole a tese dele de que "todo homem que descobre que está atraído por um outro homem, é gay. Nem bi, só gay". Porque vai, me diz quem consegue fazer isso (_ignorando as raras exceções_).

Essa fanfic veio quando eu estava catando fotos SasuSui no photobucket e achei uma hiper digna que me animou cofcofmeexcitoucofcof e eu tive essa idéia quase que imediatamente.

Bom, essa fanfic é para a yeahrebecca, embora ela não mereça (_ela merece mais_) porque a SasuNaru dela "Aromático" acabou comigo. Leiam suas beeshas, que merece.

Ok, sou total-fan da becca-san e como ela adora humor, decidi dedicá-la como uma prévia da fanfic dela de aniversário – faz mais de dois meses e não está pronto e, pasmem, não tem nada a ver com esse casal ou com esse gênero. Então, desculpa aí se ela não está digna, mas eu não consigo te superar, Rebecca.

Bom, agradecimentos à minha irmã, que me deixou terminar essa fanfic (_e me deixou conversar com a Déh por webcam_); à Déh (_ou Debby-Chan_) que leu metade da fanfic; ao chat do ygns, que me deixou bem gay mesmo; e à Anne Asakura (_antiga Chibi Anne e que agora que mudou de Nick está fodendo minha vida porque eu escrevo automaticamente o seu nome_) que betou essa fic 8D

E claro, à yeahrebecca por existir e à você, que leu e me mandará uma fanfic **construtiva**. 8D *sorriso de Coringa*

**Então, só para não perder a mania: reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o It.**


End file.
